


Domenica

by bluejeanswhiteshrt



Series: Inverno, Primavera, Estate [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, ma niente di esagerato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejeanswhiteshrt/pseuds/bluejeanswhiteshrt
Summary: A volte le domeniche d’inverno erano le più semplici. Altre volte, invece, sembravano insormontabili.Quella domenica Niccolò era disteso sul suo fianco sinistro da tre ore o più, ostinato a non voltarsi mai. Le lenzuola erano state tirate tutte dalla sua parte, creando un ammasso indistinto di tessuto ed essere umano.





	Domenica

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la creatura bastarda nata dalla combinazione di una conversazione sconfortante e una notte pressoché insonne. Non so bene che cosa io abbia scritto, ma l’ho scritto.
> 
> P.s. scusate la pesantezza delle descrizioni, ma sono cresciuta leggendo Victor Hugo.

A volte le domeniche d’inverno erano le più semplici. Altre volte, invece, sembravano insormontabili.

Quella domenica Niccolò era disteso sul suo fianco sinistro da tre ore o più, ostinato a non voltarsi mai. Le lenzuola erano state tirate tutte dalla sua parte, creando un ammasso indistinto di tessuto ed essere umano.

Se però Niccolò si era dimostrato tenace nella sua decisione di non voltarsi, Martino lo era altrettanto nel non lasciarlo andare. Da ore se ne stava accanto a Niccolò, palesando la propria presenza soltanto attraverso il tocco leggero ma costante della mano sinistra, poggiata al di sopra del piumone su quello che era abbastanza sicuro fosse il braccio del suo ragazzo.

Era ormai notte e l’aria cominciava a essere un po’ viziata, ma Martino non osava muoversi dalla sua postazione. Scrutava in silenzio la camera di Niccolò, rischiarata solo dalla luce dei lampioni che filtrava attraverso le tende.

Aveva avuto modo in altre occasioni di esaminare i contenuti della stanza, ma, in quel momento, notò che alcuni dei disegni appesi alle pareti erano cambiati. I tratti dei nuovi arrivati sembravano frenetici, sincopati, dai colori perlopiù scuri — probabilmente una vaga indicazione di come Niccolò si fosse sentito in quegli ultimi giorni.

Molto spesso Martino riusciva a collegare i puntini col senno di poi, solo in seguito agli episodi di Niccolò. Nella sua mente si creò, allora, uno schema intricato, fatto di occhiate, gesti, parole — piccole indicazioni che Niccolò gli aveva fortuitamente fornito durante la settimana appena trascorsa.

Benché ci mettesse tutto l’impegno di cui disponeva, infatti, Martino non era ancora diventato un esperto totale nel districarsi fra gli umori, gli sbalzi, le prese di posizione momentanee di Niccolò.

Durante i momenti più difficili, Martino provava un senso di inadeguatezza che quasi lo attanagliava completamente. Il ricordo di quello che era successo a Milano un anno prima aleggiava sempre nella sua mente e nel suo corpo, il quale serbava scrupolosamente la memoria di quel panico totale che, quella notte, gli aveva fatto tendere ogni singolo muscolo contemporaneamente e gli aveva reso impossibile pensare con lucidità.

La parte peggiore era l’impotenza, il non poter aiutare Niccolò in maniera concreta. Il Dottor Spera glielo aveva detto, mesi prima: l’unica cosa che si può fare, in certi momenti, è solamente essere pazienti.

 _Ma provaci tu, stimatissimo Dottor Spera,_ \- aveva pensato allora - _a restare calmo e paziente quando il tuo ragazzo sta per fare qualcosa di potenzialmente pericoloso per sé o per gli altri. Provaci tu, caro Roberto, a inspirare ed espirare tranquillo quando ti senti il cuore che sta per implodere dallo sgomento. E quando lo vedi che sta veramente male, quando non riesce ad alzarsi dal letto, quando vorresti strapparti un polmone a mani nude piuttosto che vederlo soffrire, oh diletto psicologo scolastico, provaci tu a rimanere sereno._

Improvvisamente Martino si ricordò di quella volta in cui Giovanni, quando avevano forse otto anni, lo aveva terrorizzato raccontandogli di alcuni scarafaggi che potevano divorare dall’interno un corpo umano intero — organi, muscoli, epidermide e tutto il resto. Per diverse notti, all’epoca, Martino si era svegliato di soprassalto, tenendosi la gola con le mani e immaginandosi un incessante zampettare di insetti dentro le vie respiratorie.

In quel momento, disteso su quella parte di letto che aveva rivendicato come propria con disarmante naturalezza un Halloween fa, Martino era perfettamente cosciente del fatto che nessuno scarabeo gli stesse scendendo lungo la trachea per nutrirsi del suo apparato digerente. Eppure, era proprio così che si sentiva: come se qualcosa lo stesse mangiando vivo dall’interno.

Guardava il cumulo di coperte sotto il quale si nascondeva Niccolò e pensava a mille modi per poter penetrare nella sua mente, per potervi eradicare il dolore.

Si rammentò di quel libro di Asimov che suo padre gli aveva regalato per un compleanno e, per un momento, si immaginò miniaturizzato, al comando di un minuscolo sommergibile che vaga silenzioso per i meandri della materia grigia di Niccolò.

Non erano facili per nessuno dei due, quelle domeniche. Ma Martino si ricordava ancora di una conversazione che aveva avuto con Eva il Natale precedente.

 _“Sai,_ \- le aveva detto - _è talmente bello quando va bene, che pure quando va male… te ne fai una ragione.”_

— — —

Doveva essersi addormentato per qualche ora, perché la luce nella stanza di Niccolò era cambiata: non era più avvolta nel colore giallognolo affaticato dei vecchi lampioni. Al suo posto, un celeste quasi argenteo si rifletteva timidamente sulle pareti tappezzate di disegni e curiosi artefatti.

Guardando solo distrattamente fuori dalla finestra, lo sguardo di Martino scorse qualcosa di insolito: le tegole di terracotta avevano perso il loro colore caratteristico, apparendo imbiancate da un leggero strato di neve, la quale scintillava lievemente nella tenue luce delle prime ore del mattino.

“Nico.”

Un mugolio.

“Guarda cosa c’è fuori dalla finestra.”

Muovendosi impacciatamente, Niccolò si girò per la prima volta in quelli che a martino erano sembrati mesi.

Aprì prima un occhio e poi l’altro, lentamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia in una smorfia di confusione.

Poi Martino vide la rivelazione giungere sul volto dell’altro.

“Neve? A Roma?”

Martino intanto continuava a scrutarlo, come faceva tutte le volte in cui gli capitava di non poter vedere il suo viso per un po’ di tempo. Guardava la linea dritta del suo naso, le labbra che sembravano dipinte dal Botticelli, le ciglia lunghissime. E sentì inspiegabilmente, da qualche parte nel suo cervello, la voce di Elia che in un sussurro lo beffeggiava: _“Sottone che non sei altro.”_

Dopo qualche momento, Niccolò si mosse con sorprendente velocità, data la sua precedente condizione.

Si alzò dal letto.

“Andiamo. Usciamo.”

“Ma saranno a malapena le sei, Ni.”

“Fai come vuoi. Io esco.”

E Martino sapeva benissimo di non avere veramente scelta. Sapeva, con assoluta cognizione di causa, che, all’occasione, lo avrebbe seguito in capo al mondo senza nemmeno battere ciglio. _Sottone. Sottone. Sottone._

Si infilarono velocemente le scarpe e le giacche e scesero le scale di corsa, sprovvisti della pazienza di aspettare anche solo che arrivasse l’ascensore.

Sul volto di Niccolò sembrava essere avvenuta una rivoluzione copernicana: i lineamenti, fino a poche ore prima ingarbugliati in un broncio quasi sinistro, si erano distesi sempre più ad ogni scalino.

Martino gli stava alle calcagna, completamente inebriato dall’energia che Niccolò aveva tutto d’un tratto cominciato ad emanare, come un sole che sta per esplodere.

Quando varcarono la soglia del portone, l’aria gelida punse la loro pelle come mille piccoli aghi, ma ciò parve rinvigorire ancora più Niccolò che, oramai, era visibilmente emozionato, quasi quanto un bambino a cui i genitori hanno dato carta bianca di fronte al banchetto di leccornie di una fiera.

Senza nemmeno pensarci, imboccarono una traversa che li fece spuntare, alcuni minuti dopo, poco più avanti di San Pietro.

Via della Conciliazione era insolitamente deserta, quasi irriconoscibile senza le orde di turisti irrequieti, le frotte di suore in visita al Vaticano e i vigili urbani indaffarati.

La neve aveva creato una soffice patina sopra ogni superficie: i davanzali, i marciapiedi, le foglie degli alberelli ornamentali che costeggiavano la strada - tutto era ricoperto di bianco.

L’aria attorno a loro sembrava essersi fermata, ghiacciata anch’essa. Tutto era avvolto in un silenzio candido, l’unica eccezione i loro passi che riecheggiavano sommessamente come una litania sotto la cupola di una piccola cappella.

Quasi per rispetto verso quell’atmosfera eterea, Martino e Niccolò, nonostante la trepidazione, non osarono proferire parola durante il loro tragitto. Con calma, mano nella mano, sbucarono di fronte a Castel Sant’Angelo, per poi svoltare verso il ponte dirimpetto.

_Hinc humilibus venia._

_Hinc retributio superbis._

Così vennero accolti da San Pietro e San Paolo, minacciosi nella loro altezza e solenni nella loro marmorea secolarità — se solo non fosse stato per il fatto che i loro capi erano lievemente ricoperti di neve e che, quindi, sembravano indossare delle buffe kippot bianche.

Attraversando il Tevere, Niccolò ruppe il silenzio.

“Potremmo essere veramente gli ultimi uomini sulla Terra in questo momento.”

Martino sorrise piano.

“Ancora con ‘ste metafore, Ni. Lo sai che non ci capisco niente.”

“E poi guarda” continuò Martino, “stanno pure passando i netturbini, di là sul Lungotevere.”

Niccolò sbuffò fingendosi amareggiato, ma sulle sue labbra stava fiorendo un piccolo sorriso.

Martino stava per cedere alla tentazione di baciarlo, quando vide il suo volto cambiare nuovamente espressione.

Si erano fermati in mezzo al ponte e Niccolò stava fissando l’acqua del fiume, la quale stava sfidando gagliarda le porzioni del corso che già si erano ghiacciate.

“Mi dispiace, Marti. Io… Mi rendo conto di essere un peso al collo, certe volte. E non voglio portarti giù con me.”

Martino gli prese la faccia delicatamente fra le mani, come ormai era diventata sua consuetudine. Accarezzò le sue guance arrossate dal freddo con i pollici.

“Io te l’ho già detto mille volte, Nico. Tu secondo me non sai un cazzo.”

Mantenne lo sguardo fisso negli occhi dell’altro, in modo da assicurarsi che il suo messaggio fosse recepito correttamente. Poi, prudentemente, gli baciò appena le labbra.

“E io non capisco un cazzo di metafore. Quindi facciamo proprio una bella coppia di imbecilli.”

Su, nel cielo, una debole folata di vento spostò appena le nubi che incombevano sopra le loro teste. Uno spicchio di timido sole invernale illuminò il verde oliva degli occhi di Niccolò. Erano lucidi.

Martino riprese a carezzargli le guance, deciso a continuare finché dietro allo sguardo di Niccolò non avesse riscontrato il minimo conforto.

Rimasero così per diversi minuti — ma a loro parvero ore, giorni.

Roma intorno a loro era ancora intorpidita, ma si stava lentamente svegliando. La gente, appena alzata, si stava affacciando con sorpresa alle finestre e presto i bambini sarebbero scesi per strada, estasiati dalla prospettiva di fare a palle di neve e forse pure saltare scuola.

Il silenzio quasi spettrale di poco prima venne sostituito da un sommesso tramestio, un brusio diffuso che spezzò qualsiasi illusione di solitudine esistenziale che aleggiava nella mente di Niccolò.

Non erano più gli ultimi uomini sulla Terra.

Non ce n’era bisogno.

**Author's Note:**

> Se volete piangere con me il mio Tumblr è **silentccries** e il mio Twitter è **@gangstapelli**.


End file.
